crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Celestial Fragarach
Celestial Fragarach The Celestial Fragarach is a legendary weapon, offering unique attributes and skills when forged/upgraded. The Frageron Forge tab is located in your Inventory. The Frageron Forge is used to forge and upgrade the weapon. * NOTE: Weapon enchantment levels or polished stats are not kept from one level to the next. However, gem sockets are. All Fragarach weapons start off with a level requirement of 40, which decreases to 30 at Perfect tier and higher. * Note: For Beastmasters, all fragarach weapons have a level requirement of 30, regardless of tier. The tiers for Fragarach are: Earthen, Superior, Perfect, (Supreme) Auguric, (Immortal) Auguric. Each tier has a unique appearance. Weapon skills Frost (passive) - When attacking each hit has a certain percent chance (see table) to trigger Arctic Blast, a skill which deals damage to all surrounding monsters every second (damage equals 65% of attack), lasts 8 seconds. Click skill to activate, click again to deactivate. Is deactivated every time the character is relogged or killed. * Note: All classes have 10% frost rate(max) but rogues have 5% due to their 2 hit default attack. Sunder (passive) - Each hit has a 5% chance to trigger Sunder, which reduces the defense of the target by a certain percent and reduces the damage reduction of the target by a percent. Lasts 5 seconds. Bloodlust (passive) '- Each hit has a certain chance (see table) to consume an amount of HP from the target that is equivalent to a certain percent (see table) of the caster's max HP. '''Blood Cry (passive) '- Each hit has a 5% chance to consume an amount of HP from the target that is equivalent to a certain percent (see table) of the caster's max HP. Perfect Frag X/Auguric Frag/Immortal Frag Special Skills: 'Close up (passive) - '''permanently increases attack speed and cast speed by 20% Class unique skills '(active): *Knights - Zealot's Shield. Makes character immune to all negative effects and negative buffs for15 seconds, reduces damage received by 5000. When character is attacked, all enemies within a radius of 400 receive damage equal to 1% of the character's attack plus 4000 additional damage. *Rogues - Deadly Combo. 3 seconds after casting, transports your character to enemy location and deals 100% Physical Damage which cannot be interrupted or blocked. Also increases character’s Dodge by 800 and makes character temporarily immune to all negative effects. *Rangers - Stealth Arrow. Attacks all players/monsters in a line 8 times, dealing 50% Physical Damage and Magic Damage and knocking them back by 50 after 3 seconds. Also decrease target’s movement speed by 70% and silences targets. *Mage - Resist Enchantment. Every 3 seconds after casting, attacks all enemies within 400 radius for 30% Magic Damage and knocks them back. *Priest - Sacred Totem. Places a totem at selected location which deals 150% Magic Damage to a maximum of 20 enemies within a radius of 500 and stuns the targets for 3 seconds. Also it deals damage equivalent to 40% of the character’s Magic Attack and 80% of the character’s Heal to a maximum of 20 enemies within a radius of 500 every 3 seconds, lasting 15 seconds. *Beastmaster - Life Freeze. Attacks a single enemy and freeze the target for 3 seconds when its HP is lower than 50%. Attack is increased by: 200%. Bonus Damage: 3000. Note: All skills have a 5 minute cooldown Costs Earthen Fragarach * Also costs 1 Ice Shard Superior Fragarach Perfect Fragarach Supreme Auguric Immortal Auguric Weapon Stats 'Priest' 'Mage' 'Rogue' 'Knight' 'Ranger' Beastmaster Category:Guides Category:Equipment Category:Celestial Fragarach